Bartman 1
by Bartkid16
Summary: A story about Bartman the superhero of Springfield and his sidekick Houseboy and another well known hero as they take down Mr. Burns and try tostop him from blowing Springfield up, will they succeed? Find out in this story.


Bartman 1

One night Bart Simpson was watching TV when he saw the Bart signal he went outside to his tree house and opened the trapdoor and went down the ladder that led to the Bartcave where he found milhouse who is Bart's sidekick milhouse's superhero name is houseboy and Bart's superhero name is Bartman milhouse was in his hero suit

Bart went to a box that said (Bartman suit) he got changed into his suit then got his grapple and Bartarangs and some rope " hey Bart" he said "hey milhouse" Bart replied. "there is a bank robbery at the Springfield bank" said milhouse "okay lets go" said Bart and they went out Bart got his skateboard from the front garden and milhouse got his wagon Bart tied the handle of milhouse's wagon to his skateboard and they went to the bank. They went in and saw fat Tony and his henchmen taking all of the money from the vault

fat Tony saw Bartman and houseboy "henchmen take them out!" he said Bartman threw a bartarang at one of the henchmen and knocked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the stomach then kicked him and knocked him out "stay down" he said to the unconscious henchman

houseboy hit the other henchman in the face then in the stomach then Bartman and houseboy went after fat Tony Bartman hit him in the face houseboy hit him in the stomach Bartman hit him in the face and knocked him out then the police arrived Bartman threw a smoke bomb in front of him and houseboy and went back to the cave and went over to the computer and found out that Mr burns had a nuclear bomb that could destroy Springfield. Bart and milhouse took off their suits and went to moes tavern to have one of the other heroes help them when they got there they found barney moe and homer who is a hero as

well his hero name was pieman Bart and milhouse went over to him "Mr burns is planning to blow up Springfield with a nuclear bomb and we are going to try to take him down " Bart said

"so what I am not helping" said homer "if you help us you can have all of my money" said Bart "fine I will help" said homer "okay the three of us will take him down" said Bart they went to Bart's house and went upstairs to homer's room and got his suit then went to the cave they got changed then went to the nuclear power plant and went inside. They went upstairs to Mr burns office where Mr burns was waiting Bartman houseboy and pieman came bursting in "I have already set the bomb it will explode in five minutes"

said Mr burns Bartman punched Mr burns in the face and houseboy punched

Mr burns in the stomach pieman threw a pie at

Mr burns and it hit him in the face and blinded him temporarily and Bartman punched him in the stomach and knocked him out then they defused the bomb then they went back to the cave "snake is robbing the kwik-e-mart"said Houseboy "I will go by myself this time so you can rest"said Bartman "okay"said houseboy Bartman went to the front of the Simpson house and used his grapple to swing into the air on a lamppost and glided onto the Simpson house roof and ran across the rooftops to the kwik-e-mart and glided down in front of snake "who are you?" said snake "I am the Bartman" said Bartman he punched snake in the stomach then punched him on the head then he kicked him in the stomach then Bartman threw a bartarang at snake and he fell over Bartman hit him on the head and knocked him out then he took snake to the police station. When they got to the station and went in police chief wiggum was sitting there eating doughnuts "who are you?" he said " I am a crime fighter" said Bartman and he threw a smoke bomb and vanished leaving snake there then he went to fight sideshow bob...

the end

Hey guys this is my first story please review and please no flames, I have made the sequel to this but I can't find it I'll post it as soon as I can also I'm making a crossover between American dragon:Jake long, Pokémon XY and Simpsons so look out for that it should be out before April of 2018 at earliest it'll be out in February 2018 so yeah bye for now!


End file.
